<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Can't Beat Them, Be With Them by akaashixbokuto101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454588">If You Can't Beat Them, Be With Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101'>akaashixbokuto101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College SakuAtsu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rivals to Lovers AU, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu declares eternal rivalry against Sakusa.</p><p>Sakusa accepts?</p><p>Komori laughs, while Osamu and Suna just roll their eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College SakuAtsu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kurise - Other AUs, Miya Four Week 2021, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Can't Beat Them, Be With Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell ‘Tsumu?” Osamu says through a mouth full of food, “You’re actually studying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to! I can’t let that smug Sakusa beat me again in the next exam.” Atsumu says, indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu just looks around trying to spot Suna in the crowded, but quiet coffee shop. Suna was already right next to the table with their food and heard Atsumu’s declaration, to which he just rolled his eyes, “Stop it with this one-sided rivalry Atsumu. As if you’ll actually beat Sakusa with your pea-sized brain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just ignores Suna already used to his sentiments to his declared rivalry against Sakusa. Osamu turns to his boyfriend, “Who’s this Sakusa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of our classmates in our Human Resources Management class.” Suna just replies, taking a piece of his cake and offering it to Osamu.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Osamu just grasps Suna’s hand and takes the food offered by his boyfriend, “So how did this start?” Osamu gestures to Atsumu while chewing. Atsumu looked at the PDA happening in front of him in disgust, but decided to ignore his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, it all started when the professor for our class asked us all to do a report on one of the modules in class.” Suna eats another bite of cake. “She gave us all a choice on which part of the module we would report on and on what view, and it just so happened that Sakusa and Atsumu picked the exact same part and reported on the same view.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh and so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa got a higher grade than Atsumu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Does he actually stand a chance?” Osamu sips on his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna just snorts, “In the last exam, Atsumu got a 70 as his score.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did this Sakusa get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A perfect 100.” Osamu snorts on his drink and laughs outright. Suna smiles a sappy smile that he only saves for his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey lovebirds! A little respect here. I’m trying to study!” Atsumu slams his fist on the table enough to catch the attention of the two, but not enough to disturb the others around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu and Suna decide to just ignore him. “He’s usually not that bad before. Why the low score? Is the class really that hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna just shrugs, “He’s stuck on his worst setting that’s why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? And what setting is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying too hard.” Osamu snorts again and steals more of Suna’s food. Suna just lets him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, the professor in their class had finally announced what Atsumu was waiting for. Another chance to redeem himself. “Okay class, next meeting we’ll have a quiz to make sure that each one of you actually understood this topic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class let out a quiet groan, enough to make the professor smile amusingly. Atsumu, however, let out a whoop, which gathered the attention of the rest of their classmates, of which some glared at Atsumu. Suna let out his own groan lowering his body on the seat. “Why do I even sit next to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least one of you is excited.” The professor joked, “Class is dismissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu slowly gathered his stuff while keeping an eye on Sakusa who was sitting a row below him on the other side of the room to make sure that he wouldn't leave before him. Knowing Sakusa, however, he was sure that the boy would wait for everyone to leave before he actually got up from his seat. That was something Atsumu noticed after a few weeks of observing the guy. He truly valued his personal space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stare even harder and Sakusa might just melt.” Suna says right next to him staring at his phone. Atsumu glares at Suna. How did he even know that he was staring at Sakusa. He was on his phone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t staring. I was merely observing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Suna continues to type something on his phone, probably texting his stupid brother. “Is that the polite term for stalking these days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just decides to ignore Suna and head towards Sakusa. The guy besides Sakusa notices him approaching and elbows Sakusa. Sakusa was still in the middle of putting his things into his bag. He glares at the guy elbowing him and when the guy says something, Sakusa’s expression becomes flat. The guy next to him notices this as well and he just turns his head and laughs into his closed fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu nears them and before he can speak, the guy speaks first, “Atsumu right?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow but still nods at the guy. He always saw him with Sakusa. Are they together? Somehow the thought unsettles him. He has observed Sakusa for the past weeks and he knew that they didn’t fit together. It just was not right. The guy stands up and offers a hand to Atsumu, “Hi, I’m Komori, Sakusa’s cousin. I’ve heard about you.” The guy, who’s apparently Sakusa’s cousin and not his boyfriend, sniggered a little right after saying those words to Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Atsumu heard the teasing notes not directed towards him in Komori’s voice. “Omi-kun, do you actually talk about me to other people?” Atsumu tilts his head a little to look at Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I tell them what a pain in the ass you are.” Sakusa just says without looking at him. “My name is Sakusa, Miya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu decides to ignore Sakusa’s statement, “Are you ready for our next face-off Omi-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t want to know what you’re talking about,” Sakusa merely replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about next meeting’s quiz. Prepare yourself Omi-kun. I’m going to beat you this time.” Atsumu announces dramatically, pointing at Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft.” Atsumu hears from the end of the row. He turns his head to look and sees Suna with his phone up recording. “Never do that in public Atsumu. It’s embarrassing.” Suna tilts his head as if in thought, “Nevermind. It seems in line with the theme of your entire life. Continue please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Sunarin!” Atsumu turns back towards Sakusa who was getting up from his chair. “What do you say Omi-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sakusa just deadpans. Komori just laughs again with his head to this side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun show a little more spirit. More competitive spirit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori turns back to the conversation happening in front of him with an obvious glimmer in his eyes, “You don’t have to worry about that Atsumu. Sakusa is definitely excited, it’s the first time that he’s ever studied so ha--” Komori’s mouth was suddenly covered. By a hand holding a tissue. Atsumu then sees Sakusa, with his bag open once again on the table and a tissue box above it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Komori is suddenly unavailable today.” Sakusa just says in his most deadpan voice. “Isn’t that right Komori.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glimmer in Komori’s eyes does not fade, but he just nods. Sakusa removes his hand from Komori’s mouth and fixes up his bag once more. “Sorry guys, it seems I am unavailable today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori stands up from his seat and follows Sakusa out of the empty room. Atsumu turns to Suna who stopped recording and was now smirking at his phone. “What was that all about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s expression turns to confusion in a millisecond and then turns to exasperation. “You’re really dumb.” He just says, and before Atsumu could complain at his statement, he turns around and says, “Let’s go. Osamu is waiting for us at the cafeteria and he’s hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid ‘Samu is always hungry,” and just like that Atsumu has forgotten what the conversation was about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa jumps as a fist slammed down on his table and a voice says, “What did you get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa glares up at Atsumu and instantly regrets it. Damn it, Atsumu looks good with the backlighting that Sakusa instantly regrets sitting next to the window. “Move Miya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Atsumu was too surprised by Sakusa’s request that all he said was a “Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move. Two steps to your left.” Atsumu just stares at Sakusa and turns to look at Komori as if he’ll have an explanation for his cousin’s very weird request. Komori just shrugs, smiling his oh-so-innocent smile. Atsumu decides to humor Sakusa’s request and moves the two requested steps to the left. Atsumu still looks good with the fluorescent lighting, but it is a step better than the sunlight through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What did you get?” Atsumu continues what he came to Sakusa for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahh, the thing that Sakusa was dreading. “Why should I tell you mine first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu frowns and damn Sakusa’s brain for thinking that he looks even better. “Fine. I got a 40.” Sakusa releases the tension on his shoulders slightly, but it seems it didn’t escape the eyes of his cousin. The teasing glimmer in Komori’s eyes got even brighter and it was annoying Sakusa. It seems it wasn’t just Komori who caught the action, and Sakusa realizes this when he sees Suna smirking at him from behind Atsumu. Sakusa scowls and Atsumu misinterprets this. “Did i finally beat ya Omi-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu started smiling the smile that make Sakusa’s heart skip a beat. Sakusa realizes that he should put a stop to it or else he’ll be getting out of this classroom with more teasing grins from Komori, and probably Suna. “Dream on Miya.” Atsumu’s smile stops at its tracks. “I got a 45.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! Ya must be lying!” Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s paper from the table, and Sakusa just lets him, too afraid that he might accidentally touch Atsumu’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t find the merit in lying about this Miya.” Atsumu groans when he reads Sakusa’s paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time Omi-kun! I swear, next time I’ll beat you. Look forward to it!” Atsumu declares before dramatically walking out of the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori finally lets out a laugh next to him. “Do ya look forward to it, Omi-kun?” His voice clearly teasing, copying Atsumu’s accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa glares at his cousin, “Stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more you beat him, the more he approaches you. I see.” Sakusa turns towards the voice and sees that Suna was still there. Sakusa assumed that he followed Atsumu out when he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori laughs again, “Someone figured it out Sakusa. What will you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sakusa takes his slightly crumpled test paper from the table and places it inside his bag and ignores the two who were introducing themselves to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know Atsumu?” Sakusa hears the tail end of their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to the same highschool, and I’m dating his brother.” Suna just replies to Komori. “Do you want to join us for lunch? I want to see Atsumu’s face when I arrive with you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see it too! Can we go, Kiyoomi?” Sakusa just sighs and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to see Atsumu’s face too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rin?” Osamu just says as soon as Atsumu sits down with his lunch on their table at the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu scowls at his brother, “Nice to see you too ‘Samu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never nice to see your face ‘Tsumu.” Osamu just says around his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the same face, dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nahh, Osamu’s face is much better,” Sunarin’s voice says approaching their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would say that. You-” Atsumu stops when he turns and sees who Suna is with. “What the hell Sunarin!” Suna just ignores him, so Atsumu turns to Sakusa and Komori. “What are you guys doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa merely raises an eyebrow. “You don’t own the cafeteria Miya, besides Suna was the one who invited us to join you. He wanted us to meet his boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu raises an eyebrow to Suna when he hears this and Suna just replies with a wink. “Hello, I’m Osamu. I’m Suna’s boyfriend. Unfortunately, I also share a face with him.” He gestures towards Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is unfortunate.” Sakusa replies and ignores the indignant squawk he hears from Atsumu, “I’m Sakusa and this is my cousin Komori.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sit around the round table and Komori speaks, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around Osamu, what are you studying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Culinary.” He simply says to Komori, “Rin, here’s your lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come Sunarin gets lunch from ya and I don’t?” Atsumu complains on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause ya already get breakfast and dinner from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa?” Sakusa looks at Osamu when he hears his name. “You can’t be the same Sakusa that Atsumu wants to beat in class right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I am.” Sakusa merely says removing his face mask to start eating the bento he brought. Atsumu finds himself unable to look away when he finally sees Sakusa’s whole face for the first time. Atsumu instantly thinks of fragile glass statues that he’s seen in the museums they’ve gone for class outings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu has to try to stop the blush that comes to his cheeks at his train of thought. Unfortunately for him, everyone, except for Sakusa, noticed the slight blush he was sporting. Osamu looks at Suna and they exchange matching smirks. “Hmm, I feel like I already know ya.” Sakusa just raises an eyebrow at the statement. “Atsumu talks about ya all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I don’t!” Atsumu vehemently denied, but the worsening blush on his face was telling the truth. Osamu, however, was not looking at him. Osamu’s smirk widens a little when he notices the small reddening of Sakusa’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Sakusa tries to sound non-commital to Osamu’s statement, but he was failing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Atsumu finally interjects to Osamu’s statements. “I’m gonna beat you next time Sakusa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve already said Miya.” Sakusa immediately replies to Atsumu, not giving a chance for the others to interject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week passed and somehow, without Sakusa and Atsumu knowing it, the both of them have been ingrained into each other’s routines. (It was totally Osamu, Suna and Komori’s fault by the way.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna started sitting next to Komori in class. He usually arrives before Atsumu, and since, Atsumu doesn’t know anyone else he decided to sit next to him. The next day, Atsumu somehow ended up sitting right next to Sakusa. Komori and Sakusa have continued to eat with the Inarizaki trio, and they walk together from class to the cafeteria. Komori and Suna tend to stick together and so Atsumu and Sakusa are unwittingly encouraged to be engrossed in a conversation of their own. Sakusa automatically sits next to Atsumu in their lunch table and continues the conversation or sometimes argument they’ve started from the classroom. It’s like someone (Osamu, Suna and Komori) has been forming a bubble around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu,” Osamu breaks the conversation that Atsumu and Sakusa have been engrossed in. “You’re free later right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Atsumu thinks over his schedule in his head. “Yeah, I think so. It’s Friday anyway. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to go out for drinks later tonight. Komori says that he and Sakusa are free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for volunteering me without asking, Komori,” Sakusa just says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori just smiles cheekily at him, “I always have your best interests at heart Kiyoomi.” Sakusa narrows his eyes at his cousin. He knows Komori well enough by now that that smile means doom to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess.” Atsumu looks around the table and just shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they found themselves in the bar. Sakusa and Atsumu are alone, because their friends decided to bail on them last minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we just go?” Atsumu asked Sakusa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa hesitated, conflicted with wanting to spend time with Atsumu. “I’m fine to stay, if you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked surprised at Sakusa’s words and just said, “We can stay.” Sakusa nodded, relieved. They ordered drinks and waited for them to arrive talking about the class they shared. When the drinks arrived, Atsumu decided to ask, “Why do you think they did this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s because of me.” Sakusa just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Omi-kun?” Atsumu was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.” Sakusa hesitated on how he would word what he was thinking. “I like you.” He finally says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Atsumu asked, astonished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Sakusa sighed and continued, “Komori knows and Suna found out, and I think he told your brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do too.” Atsumu mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that Miya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.” Atsumu says a little louder, “You should really stop referring to me by my last name. It confuses Osamu too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I call Osamu, Osamu.” Sakusa just says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, very unfair considering I met you first.” Atsumu just says. “So, are we dating now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want Atsumu.” Sakusa says and Atsumu blushes at the sound of his name coming from Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what I want.” Atsumu just says trying to stop the blush. “But I’m still going to beat you in our finals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa just smirks at him, “If you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu does not in fact beat Sakusa at their finals, but it seems Atsumu does not care. He does not care the same way as he did before, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read a headcannon on Twitter that Sakusa fell in love with Atsumu first, considering that Atsumu looked good since highschool, while Sakusa wore those weird yellow-green jacket all the time and had only learned to tame his hair later on. </p><p>I liked the idea and decided to apply it here.</p><p>I started it with a whole rival au/college au in mind, but it ran away from me halfway? </p><p>Come talk to me at <a href="https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise">Twitter:@lavender_kurise</a> and <a href="https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>